With the growth of Internet use, the use of web programming languages such as markup languages has become widespread. A markup language is a notation system for describing documents in which the text of documents is intermixed with markup or annotations that describe aspects of the structure or format of a document. Markup languages include such languages as Extensible Markup Language (XML), Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), Standard Generalized Markup Language (SGML), and Transaction Authority Markup Language (XAML). These markup languages are typically used to create documents that are deployed the web.
A tool is needed for enabling the creation of a real executable application or a dynamic link library (dll) that can be reused in one or more executable applications, using a markup language. Writing an application declaratively enables a Rapid Application Development (RAD) environment, thus greatly reducing the time it takes to write a typical application program. Furthermore, the ability to mix both markup and code-behind files enables the development of an application that has the best of both the Web Applications and traditional applications written in a language like C#. Thus, a markup language can be used just like any other traditional coding language to build real applications and libraries, but with the ease of use that comes with the declarative nature of a markup language.